Nothing changes Only you
by Criminal-Dawn
Summary: He realized his friends didn't change... only he did. A short post episode story centered around Tyler.


**HOLY CRAP! **

Elijah is a bad ass! Did you see him? Just pulling hearts out like nothing! **LIKE NOTHING!** –fans herself- He is a bit badasser (is that a word? Probably not LOL) than Damon. Yes… I said it… So I cannot wait what Klaus will be like.

I hate Elijah for being such a manipulative deceiving scoundrel who has great hair! (Oh Alaric! He is so _silly_!)

Now I am rambling. Well… here is my newest pairing. Elena/Tyler. You can take it as a romance… but it came out more of friendship right?

So I am back at loving Tyler but the end of the episode made me tear up a little bit. HE LEFT WITH THAT WHORE? UGH! I wish she had died! –kicks her-

Sorry I am now rambling.

Here it is.

* * *

Tyler watched Stefan withering around on the floor and all he could think of was that maybe during the next full moon he didn't have to turn. He could be normal. All he had to do was help Jules and Brady get the moonstone. And Elena. The girl he's known his whole life. Perfect Elena Gilbert. She was somehow involved in all this but he would make sure she'd be kept safe. Brady and Jules assured him no one besides vampires would be hurt.

"I just want to break the curse and then I won't have to be like this," he growled as he shot Stefan in the leg making the vampire cry out in pain.

"You know about the curse," Stefan stated as he tried to sit up.

"I know enough," he told him as he heard Elena calling for Stefan.

"I need to keep Elena safe," the man on the floor grunted as he tried to get up.

"You're a liar! I'll make sure nothing happens to Elena," Tyler told him honestly. He wanted to protect her. He knew her since they were little. They all grew up together. The group of five friends. Matt and Elena together and the two other girls on each of his arms. Life was good back then.

"You don't know everything Tyler," Stefan told him as he dug out the wooden bullet in his leg. "They're the liars if they didn't tell you what the curse entails. Elena has to die in order to break the curse," Stefan told him as he saw him begin to get the bullet out of his chest. Confusion clouded his thoughts and anger began to seep into his blood. Elena wasn't going to die, Tyler thought vehemently.

"What do you mean?" he asked him as he helped Stefan up. Then Stefan told him everything. How Elijah made a deal with Elena. How the curse had to be broken. How Elena had to die. All for him. For them.

"Oh my god," Tyler said in shock as he fell to his knees. "I swear. I didn't know. I would never… not Elena. I swear," he said incoherently. Stefan placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"I understand you're confused but Tyler I am trying to save Elena. Bonnie. Caroline. You have to believe me… I want to keep them alive and all your friends want is to see them dead," Stefan told him and his gut told him he was telling him the truth.

"They're not my friends. I don't even know who my friends are any more," Tyler said defeated.

"Elena is your friend. Bonnie. Caroline. They are your friends," Stefan told him and they heard Elena calling out for him once more with fear in her voice. Once Elena's voice got more distraught Stefan raced out of the garage leaving Tyler lost in his thoughts. _My friends never changed. Only I did._ He knew his choice was made realizing that so he went out after he heard the brief fight between Brady and Stefan resulting in Brady's death.

He looked at Elena hugging Stefan when he came up the steps of her lake house. He had so many memories in this place with his friends. Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and him along with endless summers. All spent here. Swimming. Drinking. Being normal.

When Elena turned to look at him she had tears in her eyes and they were his fault. He was the reason she was so distraught.

"I didn't know what they were going to do to you," he began as she made her way towards him. "I just don't want to be like this anymore." He didn't want to go through that transformation again. Only this time he would be alone because he pushed Caroline away. He betrayed her and now he had to suffer the price.

Elena engulfed him in her arms and all he could do was hold on tightly because she almost died because he didn't know. He didn't know a damn thing. "I'm sorry Elena," he whispered into her hair as he closed his eyes hearing the beating of her heart.

"It's okay," she whispered and he let go of her as she began to pull away. "You didn't know." And she gave him a smile and he could see why Matt was so head over heels in love with her. Why Stefan couldn't stay away from her. Why everyone loved her.

"You could have died," he whispered as his shoulders stooped and he looked down scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, but I'm right here. You helped Stefan and I tonight," she whispered as she reached up and squeezed his hand.

"I wish that was enough. I betrayed Caroline. Bonnie hates me. I almost got Stefan killed. I'm so sorry," he told his friend.

"Tyler, this whole situation is horrible. If I could turn back time I would, but we have to continue to live while we can. Be around those we love. Keep them safe," and there was an underline meaning to her words. How can I keep them safe when I turn into a wolf on every full moon? How can I keep them safe from myself?

"You two should get back to your get away, I'm sorry for… everything," he whispered as he began to walk away searching for his keys.

"Ty," he heard Elena call out and he turned around to face her. "I know you. You'll be okay," came her soft whisper nearly breaking him. He shot her a smile, and began his trek back to his car.

She said she knew him, but he didn't know himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

So I don't see how I can incorporate the last episode into this one, so I will leave Vampire's Witch to be a story on its own. I have decided to write a story after every episode. For this particular episode, I didn't have much to work on. I love Bonnie, but seeing her with Jeremy… although cute… it just isn't Bamon. UGH! Why must the writers hate us so much! Can't they see we need our weekly Bamon? I mean… one phone call is not going to cut it. I am thinking of something to write for this particular episode that will center around Bonnie/Damon.

But I hope you liked this piece. I couldn't help but draw off of the emotions displayed on Tyler's face when the dog/wolf show's him the picture of Katherine. The whole "That's Elena Gilbert. I've known her my whole life," inspired me. Never wrote in Tyler's POV… did I do okay? Its short and sweet. I don't think I'll continue it. But I hope you like it.


End file.
